


《承语》第四章 纪念日

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Summary: 今天是我们结婚一周年纪念日，我想要个烛光晚餐。





	《承语》第四章 纪念日

**Author's Note:**

> 今天是我们结婚一周年纪念日，我想要个烛光晚餐。 

贺语腿一软，甚至不用栾承说，就直接跪在了地上。

他感觉自己那个多年来纹丝不动的保护壳裂开了。贺语瞬时觉得，自己与栾承单独相处的虽然屈辱自以为十分珍贵的时间，非常可笑。

他有一个可以时刻陪在他身边的、饱受宠爱的、十分尊贵的而且看起来十分诱人的omega妻子。一个强势帅气的alpha就该配这样一位omega。不是么？

贺语还在思考对这位栾承正妻的称呼，对方已经先开口了：“诶呀，不用这么客气，起来吧。家主，他是谁？”随机上前，就要把贺语搀扶起来。他的声音里带着笑，清醇流畅，宛如山中常年不休的潺潺流水，自信而高贵。

“不用，跪着就行。”栾承看了一眼贺语，正对上后者的目光，目光对视，贺语立刻把目光收回去，收回差点被姜姚拉起来的手臂，老老实实跪着了。贺语只顾得上手足无措，没有注意到栾承的话正好打断了姜姚的动作和姜姚在空中愣了一下还没来得及收回去的手臂。栾承明白姜姚为什么明明听到了他对贺语“奴隶”的称呼还要故意问这么一句，对姜姚也没有什么好脸色，“犯了错被扔出来的流浪狗，今天才捡回来。”说要抬脚进了屋。

姜姚跟在后面接过他脱下的外套，声音里仍是笑吟吟的，“是一年前的人体宴吧，只听承哥说过，我还没体验过，今天也算是双喜临门了，不如辛苦一下他，让我也见识一下吧。”

贺语给管家递箱子的手彻底了愣在了空中，脑中嗡嗡作响，差点跪也跪不住。

栾承也没想到姜姚会对贺语有这么大的反应，他略一思忖，倒是没有拒绝的理由，点了点头，“也好，常叔带他去准备吧。”

常叔是栾家的老管家，从小在栾家上营受训，是个长年侍奉主家的beta，栾承还没出生的时候就在主家侍奉老家主了，对待从栾家奴营出来的孩子都很慈爱。他看栾承对贺语的态度就明白了七八分，看贺语跪爬辛苦，就主动接过了他的行李箱。闻言，他也只能无奈地冲贺语笑笑，“走吧，晚上再带你收拾东西。”

贺语彻底绝望了。

清洗过后，他此时正平躺在长条形的餐桌上，一年前的阴影源源不断的传来，震动着他被折磨的不堪一击的心灵。他嘴里咬着一小块绣着海棠花的毛巾，中间含插着一小束海棠花——本该是直接咬着花的，是常叔怕他受不住，给他加了一方毛巾，也不知为什么，家里正好有绣着海棠的毛巾。

他的双乳上分别是一小滩酱汁，用来蘸他胸口上摆着的虾和薯条等小食，腹部是一块煎的正嫩的牛排，下腹是用厚瓷碗隔了热的奶油汤。性器被弄的半硬，裹着奶油从两腿间翘出来，顶端插了一把小伞用作装饰。双腿上虚虚分开，上面摆着一些慕斯甜点。

栾承和姜姚分坐在长桌两侧，各自拿着刀叉挑桌上的食物吃。姜姚在问一些栾承的近况，栾承偶尔简短回应两句，大部分的时间还是姜姚在说一些进来的新鲜事。

贺语闭着眼睛，努力控制呼吸放松身体，他还是可以清晰地分辨两人的动作。在腹部切了一小块牛排的动作来自先生，带着锯齿的刀刃在靠近皮肤的时候放轻了动作，叉子叉进牛排块，被人取走，皮肤上露出一小块只剩薄薄一层酱汁。  
  
另一侧的人从胸口叉走最后一只裹满面包屑的虾，蘸干净了右侧胸口上的千岛酱，粗粝的面包屑狠狠地在胸口划过，红润的乳头在空气中硬挺起来，微微一颤。“吃饱了吃饱了，家主，这个小奴隶调教的真好，看来我们家以后是有的玩啦。”姜姚放下刀叉，靠在椅子上，懒懒地抻了个懒腰。  
  
贺语静静地等着。栾承没有说话，贺语只听到了耳边刀叉放下金属碰撞的声音。贺语全副心思都放在了栾承这边，因此，姜姚的手毫无预兆的抚上他下体的时候，他吓了一跳，睫毛轻微的颤抖。  
  
“呦，这么敏感。你再忍一忍，我吃个甜点。”姜姚的声音里带着残忍的笑意，在贺语看不到的地方，他分明没有把食指上的奶油吃进嘴里，反而是厌恶地抹在了餐布上。  
  
栾承没有理会他幼稚的行径，转身离开了餐桌，坐在沙发上看文件，吩咐常叔端一杯咖啡来。  
  
姜姚似乎找到了什么有趣的东西，手套成圈在贺语的阴茎上上下套弄撸动，缓慢地每一下都将皮包撸到底露出光滑的龟头，在反方向套回去。另一只手伸出两只手指挑逗下面的囊袋，“听说下营的奴隶没有主人的命令都不会射精，你能忍住么？”他轻声在贺语耳边低语，温热的气息喷在他耳框上，套弄着阴茎的手突然加快动作，拔下马眼上插着的装饰用的小伞，意思在明显不过。  
  
强烈的快感猛然袭来，贺语反射性地咬紧了口中的毛巾，可嗓子中的呜咽仍然翻滚出来。调教生活让他的身体异常敏感，他明显感觉得到生殖腔里一股湿热的水浸了出来，缓缓地顺着甬道往下流。空气中海棠的香味骤然加重，未经人事的omega毫无保留地向空气中散发着自己的信息素。  
  
alpha对这种浓度的信息素可以称得上是没有抵抗力的，即使不是在发情期的时候。栾承拿起咖啡的手明显一怔，回头往餐桌这边打量。姜姚感受到了栾承的目光，也反应过来，伸出手狠狠攥起贺语的一侧乳肉，紧紧地掐住旋转，甚至带着贺语的身体往桌子旁边动了动，厉声骂到，“贱狗！管管你的骚穴！别弄脏了我的餐桌！”  
  
“唔......”强烈的疼痛让贺语不自主地蜷缩起小腿，腿上的动作加上姜姚的力道让他身上的东西掉落了一地。他的眉眼都皱在一起，面色潮红而痛苦。姜姚的力道还在不断加大，他死死要住毛巾，克制住身形，慢慢才适应了疼痛。  
  
栾承的眉也蹙起来，只是小小的一瞬间，随即又松开，恢复了没什么表情的面色。  
  
姜姚看到栾承的目光，也松开了贺语，转身回了厨房。贺语不知他要干什么，也没有栾承的吩咐，只能勉强维持着姿势躺在桌上。没了食物的遮挡，全身赤裸的状态更显得羞耻而暴露。  
  
半晌，贺语听到耳边传来咔嚓一声，一股小小的热浪被空气卷着袭来，他听到姜姚清晰的声音带着甜腻温柔，“承哥，今天是我们结婚一周年纪念日，我想要个烛光晚餐。虽然正餐吃过了，不为我补个甜点可以么？”  
  
贺语还没来得及反应出来他字里行间的意思，两滴滚烫的烛泪便准确地咬上了他一侧乳首和阴茎龟头。

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> 栾渣男还是暗暗心疼贺语一丢丢的，但是锅就是他的，姜姚都抢不走。  
贺小语初来栾家第一波小刀就到这里了，抱歉了由于我的恶趣味让小可爱难捱了。


End file.
